Timeline of galactic history
This is a timeline of history of the known galaxy recording the known galaxy's most important events and interstellar developments. All dates are given in the Federal Mikaean Calendar. Timeline Before the New Era (-90–0 NE) Exodus era *-90 NE **Mikael O'Neill is born on Earth. *-48 NE **The Mikaeans are created in secret by O'Neill on Earth. **The first Mikaean, known as Lucius the Firstborn, is created by Mikael. *-35 NE **Lucius reaches adulthood within thirteen years of his creation. Through a controlled reproductive environment, Lucius gives birth to the first Mikaean offspring; Alexei, Jonathan, Jerome, n/a, n/a, n/a, and n/a. They later become known as the Seven Forefathers, through whom all other Mikaeans were born. *-27 NE **Mikael O'Neill develops the Bestir drive, allowing for faster-than-light travel. With the bestir drive, a ship can travel fifty times the speed of light by tunneling into a theoretical dimension of space known as voidspace, where the laws of physics as the are known in realspace do not apply. The existence of the bestir drive is kept secret from the rest of the world. *-21 NE **After reviewing the deteriorating conditions on Earth, Mikael opts to leave the planet, and establish a functioning society elsewhere. Construction on a spaceship for the Mikaeans to leave Earth begins. Though there are only a handful of Mikaeans on the planet, the first generation of Mikaeans devote themselves entirely to their creator's project. **Skirmishes between the Northern Atlantic Federation and the Sino-Russian Alliance over the declining resources of Earth begins. *-17 NE **The Sino-Russian Alliance invades the East Asian Sphere over the disputed rights to a cache of precious metals and fresh water supplies. The Northern Atlantic Federation condemns the attack, but does nothing to save the EAS from the invasion. **The Mikaeans maintain their neutrality in the growing conflicts around the world, and focus on completing their spacecraft, secretly funnelling supplies to the construction site in the Rocky Mountains of the NAF. *-10 NE **The Ark of Mikael is completed by the Mikaeans, and the entire Mikaean population quickly move to gather all of the resources needed for the trip ahead. The gathering of food, weapons, and resources for the planned trip begins immediately. **The African Union invades the Arab Federation after a series of AU warships sent out to support the Sino-Russian invasion of the EAS are intercepted and destroyed by the Arabs. **The city of Tokyo is nuked by the Sino-Russian armies in retaliation for a nuclear attack directed against the city of Hong Kong in the SRA. *-7 NE **After knowledge of the unique nature of the Mikaeans is revealed by figures following the Mikaeans actions, attempts to stall the Mikaeans' work by the NAF ar launched, though when armed Mikaean militia rally to protect the supply chain heading to the gathering site of the Ark of Mikael, attempts are halted. The NAF threatens to incarcerate all Mikaeans of fighting age if they do not disarm and turn over their weapons. Last minute negotiations between Mikael O'Neill and the NAF government in New York City, manage to cool any hostile actions by either party. *-1 NE **The gathering work for the Ark of Mikael if completed, and the entire Mikaean population throughout the NAF to begin boarding the two additional vessels. **The NAF officially declares war on the SRA, with the Arab Federation and the Brazilian Commonwealth pledging their support to the NAF-led alliance. In response, the African Union, South American Confederation, and Indian Empire declare war on the coalition fighting against the SRA. *0 NE (2364 AD) **As it becomes clear that humanity has begun a fully-fledged third world war, Mikael O'Neill signals to the Mikaeans that it is time to leave Earth for a new homeworld. Sixty thousand Mikaeans board the Ark of Mikael, and flee the dying planet, beginning the Mikaean Exodus. **The New Era begins. After the New Era (0–11,952 NE) Primordial era *52 NE **The Mikaean population aboard the exodus fleet is awakened by the ship systems after passing the 40,000 lightyear point as set by Mikael before the exodus. The search for a new homeworld near the galactic core begins. *57 NE **The planet of Xyon is discovered by the fleet after a five year search in the local region for habitable worlds. Mikael divides the planet up between the seven houses of his sons, and selects a region that shall serve as the neutral ground for all Mikaeans for himself. *93 NE **Mikael O'Neill dies at the age of 127 (not factoring in his 52 years in cryostasis). His death is mourned by all Mikaeans throughout Xyon, and he is buried in the city of Blackstone. Tribulation era Industrial era *6048 NE **The concept of the void drive is theorized by Roman Nazarov and Cecil Veilleux. The idea is given serious consideration by the Great Households, though global conflict hampers widescale research into the theory, and the void drive is stalled for more than a century. *6090 NE **Research into void space and interstellar travel becomes a priority of many households after the Fourth Dust War, in which seventy million Mikaeans are killed in the fighting. It becomes a highly accepted belief that the Mikaean species needs a second home in light of the dwindling resources and increasingly destructive worlds on Xyon. *6165 NE **Construction on the first FTL-capable vessel of the Mikaeans, the [[MVS Winterblossom|MVS Winterblossom]], begins on the moon of Archangel. The construction of the Winterblossom requires the efforts of all seven households, and becomes a popular show of solidarity back on Xyon. *6172 NE **The MVS Winterblossom is completed, and is launched during a ceremony involving all seven households of the Mikaeans. *6177 NE **The MVS Winterblossom discovers the planet of Onyx, a fully habitable planet that will become the first planet colonized by the Mikaeans. *7722 NE **Anton Kane contemplates the idea for a unified Mikaean government, an idea that will soon become known as Pact of Brotherhood. Unification era *7984 NE **The Unified Mikaean Directorate is established following the Treaty of the Seven Brothers, giving rise to the first united Mikaean government since the time of Lucius the Firstborn. Expansion era Contemporary era Category:Timelines Category:Copyright